


2x1

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: B for berrybear, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, I'm Jonathan the idea machine, J2, M/M, my brain is a scary place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "I saw outside that you're going to have another 2-for-1 promotion," he said. "When is it going to start?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://free-pirate.livejournal.com/profile)[free_pirate](http://free-pirate.livejournal.com/)
> 
> **Disclaimers:** they belong to themselves ~~and to each other~~. The idea and the faceless cashier belong to me and to my absurd shopping tendencies. Also, thanks to the endless queues at Carrefour; without them I wouldn't have had the time to dwell on my shopping cart.

In the beginning, she didn't notice it.

The first time he came, the supermarket had only been open for a few weeks, and was therefore applying a 2-for-1 promotion on every product in the store.

Back then, all she did was ring up the products he bought, smile at him and thank him for shopping there.

He kept coming almost every day, and his routine was always the same: two sixpacks, two steaks, two bottles of energizing drinks and so on.

She didn't see anything weird in it; after all, who would buy one if you could buy two and still pay for one, right?

Also, he did have a familiar face, but she had never been able to place it until the first time he paid with his credit card; until then, he had always paid in cash, probably to speed the process up.

She passed the card in the till, and once he had given her his ID to verify he was who he said he was she suddenly recognized him.

"Hey, weren't you in that teenage show... what was its name..."

He smiled sheepishly and scratched at the back of his head, evidently uncomfortable.

"Gilmore Girls?" he supplied, looking like he was about to bolt, and she immediately started shaking her head.

"Sorry for asking! I'm not one of those crazy fan I'm sure you have. Not that you look like you'd attract crazy people, but still. I mean."

He chuckled, and just like that their silent agreement was stipulated.

He always went straight for her till, exchanged a little small talk with her and grabbed his 2-for-1 products.

They knew each other. It was-familiar, somehow.

Besides, there was no way in Hell he could have missed the ring on her finger; Steven did buy a pretty big one, after all.

*****

Things became slightly awkward when, after the promotional period was over, he kept on buying things in pairs.

The first day, she blinked and told him there was no advantage whatsoever in taking the products in pairs, but he just laughed and shook his head.

"It's just that we got used to having one each, you know," he explained, "it would be weird to go back to sharing the orange juice bottle or the kitchen rag."

She wanted to tell him that the weird thing was having double supply of everything, but in the end she decided against it.

Every couple had its quirks, she knew it just as well as anyone else, and maybe his partner had the bad habit of, say, leaving the toothpaste tube open.

_It sorta makes sense_ , she decided.

*****

Then suddenly, with no warning, everything changed.

He stopped buying pairwise, and changed each and everyone of the brands he used to pick.

Sometimes (more often than not, to be honest) he forgot and once he was already at the till, looking on the belt, he would gasp and look at her like a lost, kicked puppy.

She would smile at him, taking away the offending items, and he would smile, relieved.

He had deep dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was unruly as never before.

Old clothes, a little too tight for him (belonging to him before his growth spurt, maybe?) seemed to be the only thing he was able to wear, and she surprised him a few times with his arms wrapped around his chest, smelling the fabric with his eyes closed like it hid the deepest secrets of the world.

She never called him on it, though: they had stopped talking to each other ever since she realized how painful it seemed for him perform his usual tasks.

"Why would I need two mustard tubes now that he's gone?" he hissed to himself one day, shunning one of the tubes away, and there was so much hurt in those few words that she couldn't help staring at him a split second longer than before.

It was long enough for his eyes to go wide and for him to step back, hastily grab his groceries and almost run away from the store.

If she hadn't known him, she would have probably called security, mistaking him for a thief.

She did know him, though, and she did finally understand what suddenly had gone so horribly wrong in his life.

She did know him, and that's why she wasn't surprised when he didn't come again the day after, or the next one. Too many memories, and now she was part of them.

Again, it made sense for him to try to get rid of them, if they were as painful as they seemed. She couldn't help missing him, though, and hoping with all her heart that everything would work out fine for him in the end.

*****

When he finally came back, she had almost forgotten about him, his dimples and his friendly smile; but what she could have never forgotten was the gleam in his eyes, the one he seemed to have lost during the last few weeks she had seen him.

He got to her till and beamed at her, as if to apologize for his absence.

She slowly shook her head, smiling back, but just as she was about to say something another guy walked by and stopped next to him.

"Did you get the steaks, Jay?"

He rolled his eyes and nudged playfully the other guy's shoulder. "Of course I did, Jen! I also got the sausages and the ribs. What kind of barbecue do you think we could have with no meat?"

The guy just shrugged and walked away again, probably looking for something else as he started putting his items on the belt; she felt her heart swell when she saw two cobs, two sausages, two ribs and two tomatoes.

Then he put two mustard tubes on the belt, his cheeks a little flushed, and it was her turn to beam this time.

"He came back," she stated, and it wasn't a question.

The red on his cheeks deepened, as he curtly nodded.

The other guy came back with two cheesecakes and two bottles of wine, and as soon as he was standing against his side, he grabbed his wrist and squeezed.

"That all?" she asked, trying not to look too giddy at the obvious display of affection.  
They both nodded, then he seemed to think about something.

"I saw outside that you're going to have another 2-for-1 promotion," he said. "When is it going to start?"

She looked at their matching smiles, their intwined fingers and then the couples of products on the belt.

She knew the promotion wasn't supposed to start for another couple of days, but what the heck.

Being the owner's fiancè has its perks.

"From right now," she answered, ringing the products, and found herself whistling.

END

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** [Couch](https://www.google.com/maps?q=Couch)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** productive  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Ashley Tisdale "How do you love someone"


End file.
